In His Shoes
by ELawliet
Summary: Near and Mello collide in the hallway, and so begins the merging of both their worlds. How will they react to this radical change? Yaoi.INCOMPLETE.
1. How It Happened

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, and the inspiration for it came from me randomly thinking of the (very) odd image of Near bursting into a room and yelling at randoms while eating chocolate (aka, being Mello). I originally thought I'd do a really short one shot about it.. which turned into a long one shot.. to a 3 chapter story… and now I think ill need to write at least 5 chapters to finish it T_T.. still going…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~How It Happened~

Another day of stupid classes, learning stuff about countries and nations that don't exist now, and haven't existed for hundreds of years- who cares if the Spartan system of government _might _have inspired communism? Oh well, at least it's better than learning the language, I mean why bother learning a thousand year old DEAD language that no one but you will ever use??

I suppose Mello and Near find it fascinating, since they always get top scores in everything but, no offence to Mello, they are both a bit weird. Who eats that much chocolate, really? It's adorable… but odd.

"Matt, turn your game down! I can't concentrate on my work!" Mello hisses at me from the nest desk. I return his words with puppy eyes… and he glares.

*sigh*

--------------------------------------------

As we left the classroom, Near brushed passed us, twirling his weird little fringe and staring at nothing, smiling strangely.

"God, what a freak. At least when you smile, you're playing a game or something. _He_ doesn't even have the decency to keep his weirdness to himself" Mello loudly exclaims to me, obviously wanting Near to hear.

"Meeeeellllloooo!!! It's not nice to be mean to Near! He is nice to me and helps me with maths! You're just a meanie and you never help anyone!" a high pitched and slightly squeaky voice suddenly came from the classroom behind me, and I saw Mello's expression darken even more than it had after seeing Near.

Oh, shit. Linda.

"And what do you know miss _artist_? How did you do on the history test? Didn't I hear it was only 82%, and the second lowest score out of the entire Wammy House? I can't believe Roger lets you stay, you're not even smart enough to get an A on a test!" by the end of his speech, Mello was almost screaming at her.

And fair enough really, she was always popping up everywhere and pushing everyone to be nicer to Near or let him play with us. I don't understand why she is so obsessed, and really, I don't care.

I pull out my new game-boy and slip in my oldest, and favourite, game, pokemon blue. The whole tried and true thing is definitely right for the old classics, although the orphanage recently got one of those new 360's and the graphics on that is shit loads better than my game-boy, but the plotlines of the games- if they have them- are much worse for relying on the look of the game to sell. Good custom content though.

"Mello, what do you wanna do? Play outside, go to the library? How about we test out the new two-player RPG? Pick something and stop screaming, geez, you know you go really high pitched when you get into rant mode?" I glance over at him and quickly back to my game screen- Mello has a seriously evil death glare.

"Fine, let's go outside. I feel like kicking something around. Are they playing Soccer, Rugby, or the Australian one? AFL?" Now that he was not talking (screaming) at Linda or thinking about Near, excitement shone on his face as he considered the best strategies for each separate (though same-named) game.

I look out the hallway window and check what the other students are setting up; netted goals- soccer.

"They're playing soccer- Garden and Vissa are the goalies and current (because I knew that once he began to play, Mello would make one of the others step down) captains and they're just starting to choose teams." I look back down to my game and notice that I have stumbled upon a wild Jigglypuff. Huh. Those things are seriously messed up, what kind of attack is singing? Really?

---------------------------------------------

They game finished at 7-0, with Mello scoring six goals and letting Garden take one when he left the field to get a drink from the kitchen. I didn't play, but did watch them play- especially Vissa. What? She's cute! A tall, reddish-brown haired girl with tan skin and a really quirky sense o humour who, best of all, loves video games *(heh, Matt would love anyone who gives him a challenge and threatens his Mortal Kombat prowess XD)* and isn't half bad at them, she even beat me on Soul Calibur once!

I suddenly felt something hit my leg and realised that while letting my mind wander (more than usual anyway), had accidentally walked into Mello's path, and _he_ wasn't paying attention 'cos he was talking to Garden about his goal and how he should've timed out the game when Mello left.

"du-whaaaa?!" I watched in slow motion as the normally, if not graceful, then at least agile Mello tripped over my foot.

Only then did I notice that just in front of us was Near, looking slightly alarmed and… standing directly in front of Mello. As I just begun to comprehend what I saw, Mello fell forward on top of Near, knocking them both onto the corner of the hallway Near had just turned.

"Oh shit! Mello are you alright? Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

When I leaned down to help him up, only then did I see the lump near his forehead and the small trickle of blood running down his face onto his arm, where it met a similar blood trail coming from the back of Near's head... Nothing like my video games.

"Garden! Help me carry Mello to sick bay! Then we can come back and get Near." I turned and motioned Garden over to Mello and together we lifted Mello by feet and shoulders and carried him to the nurse, Ms. Winterbourne.

She glanced over at us and sighed.

"Another football injury? You boys should really learn to play better together, especially that Mel… Good gracious, it's Mello visiting me, that's a first. How did it happen? Hit with the ball like the others?" she said this slightly sarcastically and gestured behind her at the four children that Mello had hit during the game before. Whoops.

"Uh, no actually, he tripped back inside and hit his head on the corner of the wall after falling against... oh that's right, we need to get Near, he fell with Mello."

At this she looked up in surprise, holding a large roll of bandage in her hand.

"Is Near hurt as much as Mello? Why didn't you bring him here first, you should know that he is much frailer than anyone else here! Where is he? Don't tell me you left him lying on the floor? He'll catch a chill or get pneumonia!" as she was saying this, she wiped off the blood, which revealed a small cut near his temple and a lump, then wrapped a bandage around his forehead. When she finished this she turned and stared at us, "Well, come on! Where did you leave him?" and gestured us out the door.

I sent Garden away to tell everyone else that Mello might not come out for today or tomorrow and et them know that I wouldn't be using the Xbox today (still have my game-boy, and it would be rude to set up the 360 in an infirmary.) Then led Ms. Winterbourne to Near where we saw Roger looking down with a frown on his face.

"Ah, Ms Winterbourne, I was just about to come and get you, Near seems to have passed out and hit his head on the wall, so we'll need to test his blood levels and heart rate again. If his problems start up again, he may not sustain use of his legs, as they already have less blood flow and…" Roger interrupted his long, boring and probably pointless speech of medical jargon when he noticed me, "Why Matt, I didn't see you there, what are you doing with Ms. Winterbourne?"

"Um, we came to get Near. He and Mello fell and I just took Mello to the sick bay, so now we're here to get Near" I said rather distractedly as I battled another stupid team rocket member on some bridge, geez, what kind of stupid setup is this that you cant even move your guy three steps before you…

"Matt, Is that what really happened? I know Mello is your friend and you want to protect him but Near is bleeding and we cannot condone violence." I looked up at Roger again and thought about what he said.

"Why would I protect Mello? He fell over, I don't think his perfect reputation will slide from one trip- he can still kick a- I mean he's still great at sports, and he gets practically perfect scores on everything else." Sometimes old people make absolutely no sense, what violence? Unless he means taking away the MA games...

"It's true Roger, Mello's currently in one of the sick rooms and he had the same injury as Near, just at the front of his head. Looks like he did just fall, too bad he fell on the corner of the wall, or he might not have been so badly hurt- just a headache," she turned to me "now can you help me carry Near to the other sick room? Then I'll wrap his injury and check both their vitals- looks like Mello, has concussion and though Near's hurt less, he is naturally frailer, so it's safe to assume they have similar ailments."

"Concussion?! Mello is concussed and you didn't tell me?" I paused my game to look at the nurse with my kicked puppy expression, "he's my best friend! I should know when he's hurt, especially knocked out!"

"Matt dear, I did tell you, when we were walking over here I said that he was probably concussed and that you should've brought Near as well. If you don't pay attention and play those silly games instead, it's not my fault you don't hear everything!"

Well… that's true enough… I walk over and help her carry Near to the spare sick room, he really must be weak- he weighs less than Mello, who isn't exactly a heavy weight himself- as well as being freaky cold and pale. Can't be healthy.

--------------------------------------------

The nurse checked both of them and declared them to be fine, just unconscious- they should wake as normal tomorrow and continue with no side effects, maybe minor, headaches, but that's it. So all good. I am playing my video game and sitting propped against the wall in Mello's room, at the suggestion from Ms. Winterbourne that I spend the night near them both to make sure nothing happens, as she is still caring for four others and has to be on call for everyone else.

Ok then, 11: 42 pm. Time for bed. Climbing into my sleeping bag, I shut off my game and think that today's been the most interesting thing to happen for months- since a kid got adopted- and even that wasn't very interesting because he was new and only vaguely clever, he could solve most math problems faster than a calculator and had memorised all those random rules and pi and such, but didn't, or couldn't understand simple lateral thinking problems… reciting them all the time was the quirk I remember him for… like most people remember my games, or Mello's chocolate… even Near's puzzles are remembered by everyone who glimpses into our lives.

3.14159…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: the random bit at the end is pi… cos matt's randomly being reflective about stuff my Wammy's is loosely based on the Wammy's from the game DN.d Poisoned by Akane- found at her website, cursedmoons. And the random part i said soemwhere about the threes differnet though same-named games, they're all football. The European, American and Australian versions. *random fact dance* yay!

I leave you with these images-

Mello sitting on the floor doing puzzles and twirling his hair, wearing all white.  
Near eating chocolate and playing soccer, wearing all black.

until next time, Ms Lawliet signing out =D


	2. Something A Bit Unusual

A/N: Woot! Second chapter! But now I know that I'll have to do at least 3 more before its finished T_T… because I'm mildly OC and 4 is not a nice number… 5 is :D

Anyhoo… this is the chapter where the weirdness begins… chapter one is pretty much an prologue . meh.

~Something A Bit Unusual~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, what the hell happened," I glance at the table-side alarm clock. 5:46 am, "…yesterday? I feel like I've been smacked in the head with a brick."

I lie in bed for a few minutes, feeling the front of my head throbbing. God damn that bloody hurts. I carefully slit open one eye and look around. White walls, clean, ironed sheets… this is not my room. Opening both eyes to add depth to what I was seeing, I saw a medicine cabinet full of crap next to a window facing into the nurse's office. Always thought it was kinda stupid having an indoor window, but more importantly, I now know where I am.

"Damn that Near, coming around the corner so suddenly… I bet he did it on purpose so I wouldn't be able to beat him at today's science test! Stupid, pale, friggin' cute little prick," rolling my eyes, I slowly sit up, holding my head in place so it doesn't fall off then think about what I just said, "Huh, that's weird… I sound almost… girly… I must have hit my head pretty hard against that wall."

I slip my feet over the edge of the bed and push my hair back… and stop. It's really tangled, but my hair is never tangled… and short… I stand up and stretch, arms high and just manage touch the bar above the bed… which I knew could wrap my hand around last week.

Okay, something is seriously fucked up. My hair is short, _I_ am short and I sound girly… that can't be caused by a concussion- not even a bad one. I stalk over to the medicine cabinet- on strangely unsteady legs- and pull it open and look at the mirror.

"No. Fucking. Way."

There is absolutely no fucking way that whatever I'm seeing is real. Can't be. I must still be unconscious and this is just some sick nightmare. Because right now my eyes were sending completely impossible messages to my brain. Impossible. There is no fucking way in any messed up universe that _I_ was _Near._ I stared at the mirror and it stared back. Short white messy hair, pale skin and cold grey eyes stared straight at me. I lifted my hand, and so did Near, reached up and touched my/his hair… no wonder it felt so short.

"Fucking shit." I whispered, as did the mirror, in Near's childish voice, and the sight of Near looking so confused and swearing sent me/him into peals of laughter which I/he couldn't stop and which didn't help the aching head much either.

Vaguely I recognised that I was in shock and sat on the floor, laughing for what seemed like hours, then catching a glimpse of Near lying on the floor, tears running down his face as he laughed, and it set me off again.

--------------------------------------------

Eventually I calmed down and stared at the mirror, waving my hand in front of it- it looked like I was waving at the mirror Near…

"Mirror Near?... If I am Mello, but also Near, then where is Near? Hell, for that matter where am _I_?" I jump up and open the door to my room. No one in the office, but I can hear someone in next room, so I open the door and peer in. Matt's on a chair just next to the door, swinging on the two back legs against the wall and playing pokemon. He looks up and sees me.

"Um… Near? What are you doing? You do know that if Mello wakes up and finds you here, he'll probably kill you," at first I don't pay attention, but then I realise that he is speaking to me, or at least my body, and I turn to the bed and see… me.

"Well isn't this fucking great? I'm trapped outside of my own body. Goddamit!" With this last I kick the doorframe in front of me. Matt stares at me, as if I've just grown a second head.

"Near… what the hell are you doing? You never swear, and since when do you just burst into rooms when the door is closed? If you're acting so weird, you should probably stay in bed," Matt is still staring at me like I've done something spectacular- but not in a good way, which is odd, since he's never looked at me with anything less than mild annoyance before… but what he's seeing right now is Near, swearing and kicking furniture. I can see how that would look weird.

"Matt, it's me, Mello. Somehow I am in Near's body, and I'm betting that he's in mine, so let's wake him up and figure out what the hell is going on," I walk over to the medicine cabinet in this room and get out a packet of Panadol, popping two of the pills with water from the sink underneath.

"Bullshit you're Mello, I can see you know, you're about as much Mello as I am Linda. And I am not in any way, Linda. Seriously Near, stay in bed until you lose your fever or whatever it is, you don't want to wake Mello up- especially when he didn't get any chocolate before he slept."

At the mention of chocolate, I froze. Suddenly all the tastebuds in my foreign mouth came to life with my memories of the delicious treat, and I stared at Matt… Matt, my friend who always had chocolate at hand somewhere in that goofy jacket of his, just in case I ran out- like right now.

"Matt, give me your chocolate. Now" I stare at him and at the front-right pocket where I can see a slight rectangular outline.

"Woah, Near you do know that there is no way in hell that I am gonna give you Mello's chocolate. What are you on, seriously? Since when do you even like chocolate? All I ever see you eat is bland crap like.. I dunno, cabbage or something stupid like that. If you want chocolate so much, go to the kitchen and ask the cook for some," he looks back down at his game and begins methodically pressing some combination, "I'm sure they'll be happy to help the darling child of Wammy's get what he wants."

All I got from that speech was 'there is no way in hell I am gonna give you chocolate', so that's what I acted on. Striding over to where Matt was sitting, I grab his jacket and pull open the front pocket containing the chocolate and yank it out.

"Hey, what the fuck Near! You can't have that!" he reaches over to grab the chocolate back and I move slightly out of the way and push him forward, so that he crashes to the ground, then kneel with one leg pinning him down, slowly unwrapping the victory chocolate. As an afterthought, I reach back to where Matt has dropped the game and flick the little 'pause' switch, then take a bite.

*Crack*

Ah, bliss. It's been at least 12 hours since my last block. At least 11 hours too long. I get off Matt who is lying there stunned. Not because he's actually hurt, but because he was taken down by Near, _Near_ of all people. *smirk*

"I told you already, it's me, Mello. Idiot. Why would you think that Near would suddenly want chocolate? Anyway now that your not being amazingly stupid and withholding the chocolate, let's wake Near/me up."

I grab Matt's hand and pull him up. As soon as I set him on two feet, he lunges at me, punching at my head, near where I was already bruised.

"Oh, no you don't!" I yell as he almost knocks my chocolate to the ground, and quickly raise my arm to block his fist then spin-kick him to the floor again, sitting heavily on the chair as the fluid in my head spins 'round.

"Okay, I believe you. There is no way Near, or anyone one else here for that matter, could've stopped me like that," suddenly Matt grinned. "Uh, Mello… you do realise that… you're Near."

He ignores the death glare I send his way and starts chuckling and wiping his eyes in exaggerated amusement. While he continues to be a dick, I take another bite of chocolate, letting in slowly melt and coat my tongue, before walking over to the bed and putting it down on the bed-side table. I put my/Near's hand on my shoulder and start shaking it.

"Heeeellloo? Near? Are you in there?"

I turn back to Matt, "Do you know how creepy it is to be shaking _yourself_? Seriously screwing with my mind here," I grab both his/my shoulders and half lift him/me up and shake him, "Hey, you in there, wake the hell up and get out of my body before I have to hurt you!"

When I let go of him/me and he flopped back onto the bed, his eyes flickered open and looked at the ceiling, slowly waking up and waiting for his vision to become less fuzzy. After around 10 seconds he sat up and looked at the clock on the bedside table, gaze brushing past me. Then his face clouded slightly and he slowly turned back to face me.

"…"

He stared at me for at least a minute- sitting weirdly still even for Near, or maybe it was just that it was _my_ body he was in. Then he looked down at himself- dressed in my black shirt, with my tan skin, and his mouth formed a small frown of confusion that looked almost silly on my face. He pushed back the covers and slipped out of the bed, taking slow, awkward steps as I had seen some girls who wear too-high heels do, until he reached the open medicine cabinet and stared at his reflection.

I smirked behind him and took another bite, looking over at Matt who was trying in vain not to laugh- at Near, me or just the situation in general, I don't know.

Near turns and walks to the chair, then sits down, pulling one leg up next to his body and letting the other brush against the floor. Then he lifts a hand and starts stroking his hair through his fingers, making Matt start _actually_ rolling on the floor laughing.

Near glances down at him, then back to me.

"Well. This is an unusual situation, Mello."

A/N: well... yes... dont blame me, blame my brain. it started it *No, i believe you'll find, my dearest corporal being, that _you_ started it, as i am simply a part of you.* O_o'  
damn it. i have too much logic... or do i? *invisible beard stroke*.. hmmmm...  
oh, yeah! no idea when the next chapter will be up, as it is neither written nor edited... or planned... or... anything....  
should be less than a week though, so if you read this after June 14 or so, it might be up (yay!)...

songs that im listen too right now: still alive (the portal song)-jonathon coulton, Mellow-spacekats, Lollipop-aqua (L is my candyman *squeee!!*), i hate everything about you- three days grace and, (block your ears children!) fer sure- by medic droid (seriously, R rated song o-o.. more awesome because of it though XP)


	3. The :O

A/N: For this chapter I didn't bother sendin it for unofficial beta-ing (RuikaRose in case ur wonderin) and all mistakes are my own… so blame some one else :) anyway, on to the story (which I'm peeved at since I just had a really good idea.. but id have to edit the whole story to fit it in T_T)

ZOMG! The ****!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------

"No, you really think so?" I turn around and start pacing the small room- back and forth between the door and the bed, switching between glaring at Near, glaring at Matt, and glaring at my chocolate (then forgiving it, the chocolate didn't do anything wrong). What the hell is Near doing? He is not allowed to stroke my hair- especially if this is how he treats his own hair- short, tangled and not even conditioned I bet! Even if it's silky as is…

"Mello, if my thoughts are unappreciated on this matter, what do _you_ suggest we do? Since neither of us knows how this happened, I assume neither of us knows how to reverse it," he stares at me and, I swear, there is a smile on his face! He thinks this is funny! Damn bastard is touching my hair, making me sit stupidly, its not cute when it's _me_ I'm seeing- and he thinks its all fun, like another stupid puzzle.

End of level sounds drift over from Matt's game and he looks up at us both, "Uh, Mello? What are you thinking? You're giving Near a serious death glare, like you're about to go all ape shit on him, and believe me, that is an expression that looks reeeally funny on Near's face."

*crack*

"Mello, do you have any idea of how we should proceed? Or will you listen to my suggestion?" Near stands up and walks in front of me to stop my pacing, looking at me- or should I say, looking _down_ at me. I never noticed the height difference between us before now, damn, Near is really small.

"No way, you are not going to decide how we get out of this or what I do! First we figure out what the hell caused this, then we figure out how to bloody reverse it, I do not want you in my body and I do not want to be…" Wait a minute… If this could change back by itself, then there's really not much we can do about it, and it has possibilities…

"Okay Near, tell you what, we ignore this for a today and act as if everything is normal, it could change back by itself for all we know. If it doesn't then tonight we can meet in the library and talk about it then, good?" I'm proud of myself; I managed an entire sentence without insulting the blank, introverted thing inhabiting my body. He better fall for it.

Matt just stares at me as if he can't believe what I'm saying; I stare back and telepathically convey that I'll tell him later. Either he got the message, or he just figured I am going insane. Near looks blankly at me, as if trying to see into my thoughts, but I guess all his powers of observation didn't work on himself, I mean how often do you observe yourself? Then he frowns and looks up the ceiling as if there is some amazing scene up there. After a few moments he looks back down at me and actually smiles.

"Okay then, you have my agreement. We'll spend today as each other and see if this fixes itself," he glances over at Matt, "Matt, you can spend the day separate to us both, or you can 'hang out' with me, as I am currently Mello. Mello, I suggest you spend the rest of the morning putting together puzzles."

Little git, "Fine we'll be each other and I'll act all freaky and introverted- but you have to act normal and outgoing as well. Now let's get back to our rooms and prepare for today- oh, Near, don't even think about looking under my bed. I will find out, and you will die," I take a bite of chocolate and watch as Near leaves, presumably headed to my room, Then turn to Matt.

"You might think I've gone insane, but consider this, if Near is in my body and he still feels his stupid compulsion to get everything right and try to be better than me, then me, Mello, will get the scores. But even more than that, while Near is me… I am Near, and can do whatever I want, and it'll all be blamed on him," at this I smirk and take another bite of chocolate, watching

Matt's expression change from scepticism, to confusion to understanding.

"I see. If you can't do anything about being Near anyway then you might as well take advantage of the situation… So, anything I can do to help in your plan, or should I just chill and watch?"

"I think, at this point at least, just watch what happens."

--------------------------------------------

"…And so class, I presume that you all finished the research I asked you to do three days ago on. So ands up everyone who thinks they know it well enough to answers a few questions for bonus marks," The teacher turned from writing out basically what she had just said to look at the class. She saw three hands in the air.

"Yes Matt, you think you've studied enough to answer these questions," she gestures to the questions she's written on the board, "So what is the answer to number one?"

"Miss, you just asked if we thought we had studied enough to answer them, not who wants to answer them. I don't want to, I just think I've studied enough to answer them," and with that profound declaration, Matt turned back to his- muted- game.

"Yes, thank you Matt, for correcting my grammer," hell, are teachers even allowed to use that much sarcasm? I can practically _hear_ the further, "you lazy, pedantic idiot," that the teacher is thinking. Then she turns to Near.

"Alright then, Mello, do you know the answer?"

"Question one is a trick question as it asks whether the Spartans were lead by a king or a queen. Sparta was lead by two kings simultaneously in case one died in war, so the correct answer is Two Kings," the teacher and half the class turn to stare at him because not only did he get a complete and correct answer- that Near couldn't really improve on- he had pulled one foot up onto his chair and was stroking his hair. Damn it. He is obviously being Near- in my body! Well fine, if he's going to forget himself, so will I.

I flip open my desk and pull out the block of chocolate I brought in at the start of class and unwrap it, leaning back to put my chair on two legs. And didn't that get everyone staring at me. *smirk*

"Ah, okay class. I think that we might break for morning tea now, music lessons will continue in the common room at 12:30, language lessons will be in the library and other classes will be here, in the classroom. And no, Garden, if you have already started one for the week, you may not switch. That is all," she waved us all out through the door and watched us file out with our things.

I walked out into the hall and waited around until I saw Near walk out then grabbed his arm and walked him outside, into the on-ground woods.

"Mello, what do you want? If we are seen together, people will get suspicious," Near walks slightly behind me, pulled along by the arm and stumbling slightly every few steps. When we reached a clearing that, as far as I know, only Matt and I knew about, I let go of his arm and turned and start pacing again.

"Are you serious? You think that me pulling you out of a corridor will make them more suspicious than you looking and acting like yourself in my body during class? Did you not see everyone staring? I turn to look at him and find myself pushed up against a tree, "Wha..?"

Soft. Warm. Surprisingly warm. Oh, right, it's me that I'm kissing, not cool pale Nea… WAIT! WHAT?! I feel my eyes widen and look up at my own face, looking back down at me, and freeze in surprise. Obviously this is taken as consent because I feel arms wrap around me and he leans in, licking at my lips until they open. Then I feel his tongue almost shyly against the inside of my lip and come back to myself.

"MMMMMRRrrrmmmm…!" I struggle against the arms wrapped around me and they loosen, so I push against his chest and he falls backwards… dragging me with him. He lands on his back and I fall on top of him, momentarily winded.

"Wh…What the hell? What do you think you are doing Near? You can't just randomly kiss someone- especially in the middle of a serious conversation and… and…" I pause, out of breath and just stare down at him. Near, even in my body, seems like perfection. As himself he is cool, logical perfection. As me he is hot, impulsive perfection. And I don't know whether I like him better for it- or hate him more.

"Mello… are you alright?" Near is looking up at me with my clear blue eyes, and at some point he has moved us so that he is sitting up and I have my legs loosely wrapped around his waist, his hands resting on mine. I lean forward and rest my forehead against his and look into his/my eyes, taking long steady breaths.

After sitting like this for a few minutes, he squirms under me and tries to shift his legs, and only then do I realise that my legs have also gone numb from the knee down. And move off him, laying on my back and staring up at the treetops. When feeling returns, I get up and wait for Near, then we walk back to Wammy's in silence.

--------------------------------------------

When we emerge from the woods, the only ones around are Matt and Vissa, Vissa seems to be showing off her gymnastic skills, as she is alternatively cart wheeling and somersaulting circles around Matt. When they see us, she stops and waves then leans over to kiss Matt's cheek before running back to Wammy's, laughing the whole time.

"Woah, did you see that! She just kissed me! Ha, I guess I win our bet eh, Mello?" Matt turns back to us with a huge grin on his face, winking at me, "I was just the first one to be kissed."

I blush and look away which, unfortunately puts Near into my vision. Huh, I never noticed how smooth my skin is… how bright and clear my eyes were…

"Actually, Matt. If that was your first kiss, then I have to tell you that Mello has beaten you in your bet," Near's voice comes out so calm and normal from my body that at first I don't comprehend what he is actually saying. Then I freeze and feel my eyes widen and jaw drop simultaneously.

"Um, Near. I'm with Mello most of the day so unless he is sneaking girls into his room at night, I would've noticed one hanging around him," he grins again, this time at Near's obvious ignorance- which should have tipped him off about something, Near is not ignorant, in any sense of the word.

"Why do you assume Mello's first kiss was a girl? Has he told you about any girl he likes to make you believe so?" Near's calm voice again. Happily about to air one of my best kept secrets. Stupid bloody… cute bastard. I'm too frozen with horror at the situation to even try and stop Near. Matt pulled out his game.

"Well, no. But who else could be his first kiss? A dog? Come on Near, you're being weird even for you," he un-paused whatever he was playing, which reminds me that I have never actually seen him change its batteries. _That_ is weird.

"Quite to the contrary, I am being perfectly sensible, as you seem to have completely forgotten, or ignored, that boys are also fully capable of kissing other boys, not just girls. Who's to say that Mello's first kiss wasn't a boy?"

*thud*

Matt's game drops to the ground and he flicks his head up to stare at near, then me then back at Near, then I hear very faintly, "no… fucking… way..", before Matt bursts into laughter and clutches his stomach, tears brimming up in his eyes. Well yippi-di fucking doo-dah. Matt now takes me as the comic relief. And I am going to kill Near. What a great day.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Woot! My first semi-yaoi scene… lots of fun :) Be prepared... if not the next chapter, then the chapter after- There will be yaoi. I mean _yaoi_ yaoi, not fluffy-ness.

Also note that i have changed the rating from T to M.. for swearing and soon to be smexiness :D sorry for those who already started it as a T rating... guess it just sucks to be you.

Anyhoo…. I ill write faster if I am reviewed, faved, whateva… but not if I don't think anyway is reading my stuff. Any token of your existence is appreciated ^_^  
Oh and for anyone wondering, the title in is reference to 'the KISS'.. what did you think it was :O!!


	4. Meeting Roger

A/N: while re-reading I just realised that like all of the start of this chapter is just one conversation… booring. Ah well, it needs to be said (um, no not really)… oh, the random *smile* that Near does at the start is there cos he rhymed… and I thought it was funny when I wrote it…and... …funny?…*runs and hides* *faintly you hear 'R&R!!' *

------------------------------------------------------

"… But seriously- Near? I thought you hated him!"

I am really starting to get pissed at everyone, the world in general, at Matt who keeps pestering me about Near, at Near who just had to go and kiss me, at Linda who made maths a complete hell, and now at Roger who was requesting that Near and I go to his office now.

"Shove off, Matt. I don't comment about whoever you like, and you don't make smart ass comments about who I like. Got it? Cos if you don't, I will tell Vissa what you did when I made you watch The Exorcist last year! And I know, because she constantly boasts that she seen almost every horror movie that has been made, that Vissa will not appreciate nearly as much as I did. I did not appreciate it."

I walk on and ignore Matt's pleas to tell no one about the incident and bit into another block of chocolate, grateful that everyone had gone to their rooms to prepare for dinner, or that conversation would have seemed very strange, with me apparently going out with myself.

When I get to Roger's office, Near is already standing there, waiting for me.

"Hello, Mello," *smile*, "Did Roger give a specific time, or simply 'after class'?"

"He just told me after class," I look around the empty hallway then knock on the door.

"Come in," floats faintly through the doorway. I open the door and enter the room, followed closely by Near.

"Do you boys know why I've called you here?" Roger looks up at us from his desk, glasses pushed to the edge of his nose since they were only for reading anyway.

We reply with "No, Roger," and wait for him to continue.

"Okay. Is everything alright with you both? Mrs Burgess says you were acting strangely in class today… like you were copying or imitating each other. I understand that you were both recently hurt? May I assume that you were injured together, and that there was shared blood?" he looks at Near, then myself, and Near replies-

"We ran into each other yesterday and were both knocked unconscious, but I do not believe that we shared blood."

"Actually, yeah, their blood _did_ mix. I saw it when I went to help Mello up, he and Near both had trails of blood that pooled on Mello's arm," everyone in the room looks up in surprise at the doorway where Matt hade emerged, clearly eavesdropping, "but is that technically sharing blood, it just mixed on their skin, not in their mouths or anything." He winks at me and then turns back to Roger, who looks even sterner than usual.

"Yes, in this case, that would classify as sharing blood," he takes his glasses off and begins to clean them on his jacket, "the last time something like this happened, a promising student was lost… terribly… two students accidentally ran into each other and broke each others noses, mixing their blood across their faces," he finishes polishing and puts his glasses back on, "they started acting like each other and picking up each others mannerisms- a likeness for sweets, a disregard for personal hygiene... The next week one ran away after witnessing the suicide of his best friend- the other stayed and became…" he sighs, "anyway, since that day the two have been… mixed, never quite themselves. I truly don't want to see this happen again." He looked up at us all and it was the most serious expression I had ever seen on him.

Well, isn't this interesting? Apparently whatever is happening between Near and I has happened between two other here at Wammy's already… and they are still switched, or merged or whatever.

I look at Near and give him a questioning face- should we tell him? He returns a blank stare and strokes his hair twice. So I assume no.

"Roger, I don't think that whatever happened with those two is happening with us. What you are describing is almost some supernatural event. Mello and I just decided yesterday that to better the both of us as L's successors, we should try to understand each other, instead of fight," there, that was a pretty good Near impression, right?

Apparently so, for an expression of first relief then something like… joy? Passed over Roger's face.

"Ah, Near, you have no idea how glad I am to hear that- especially you two getting over your differences. In fact, if that is the case, Mello I will tell you a secret, and I will allow all three of you to do with it as you wis," he looks at each of us in turn, Near-as-Me, sitting their stroking his hair, Me-as-Near sitting and paying close attention and Matt-as-Matt standing near the doorway mostly ignoring us now that he'd said his piece, "In almost every test you two have taken, you actually did get the exact same score-"

I felt an expression of disbelief and then shock, then anger cross my face and I slam my hands on the desk in front of me, pushing back the chair I'm sitting on.

"WHAT?! Are you saying that Ne-Mello and I are actually equal first?! And you _made_ Mello second? This whole time we've been equal?" okay, screw acting as Near and being non-suspicious! How dare that bastard! He's been purposefully holding me down!

"Are you sure you two are merely acting like each other? If so, Near, that was an excellent display of what I assumed would come from Mello," we both look to 'Mello' and he is sitting there, blank as ever. He seems t catch on to what is expected because he balls his fists and assumes an expression of barely kept rage, staring at the wall beside my head and suddenly he winks at me with his right eye- the side Roger can't see. Well, shit. Near is an exceptionally skilled actor. Who'd of thunk it?

"I'm sorry Roger, but if you expect me to comment, I'm afraid you may find yourself hurt at the end of it," Near turns to look back at Roger and Roger almost physically recoils from the look on his/my face.

"Yes, well. Let me finish explaining Mello," this time, he definitely addresses Near-as-Mello, not both of us. Guess we pass that test, "It is not just that youget the answers right- for you, Mello, get 100/100 at least 75% of the time- and the last 25% is truly you making mistakes- but we also watch hoe you go about learning what you are tested on. Near here prefers to learn and study on his own, and that is fine. But when another student asks for his help, he stops what he is doing to help them properly and is also unaffected by whether he is assigned a partner, or group work.

"You however, Mello, you always work alone or only with Matt, if a student asks for your help, you give them the barest facts to just the question they ask and then send them away and you complain and gripe at being put in a pair or at being set group work. Quite frankly, although Near is as solitary, in fact, much more so than yourself, he works better with others and that will help him achieve much more than your arrogance that no one could ever do anything better than you. That arrogance will get you killed, where in the same situation, Near will find a way to survive."

I sit there stunned and realise that if, just once, I had helped one of the other Wammy's or put the effort into a group project that I did into single ones, I might even now be equal number one.

"I think I've said enough you two, you may go. Matt, however can go to the kitchens and help them set up for dinner, since you seem to have nothing better to do than eavesdrop on private conversations."

Near and I leave Roger's office with the sounds of Matt bemoaning his fate- apparently he was meeting Vissa and having dinner together. Sucks to be him. (Mello, you're evil)

"So, Mello. Think you can become number one with me?"

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: If you haven't already guessed, Roger's story is about BB and L… but I changed all your happy established canons til I liked I :D

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to get past Roger's bit and try to introduce a semi plausible back story before I am carried off into the deep, dark pits of yaoi smut. Still makes no sense? Well… too bad... anyway its mostly a filler chapter thing while im sorting out the story (it keeps growing!! DDD:)


	5. Shower scene! :DD

A/N: I made this chapter extra smexy to make up for the boring/short chapter 4. So all is forgiven? *gives cookie* How about now?

------------------------------------------------------

"_So, Mello. Think you can become number one with me?"_

Well, dinner was stranger than usual. When Matt finally arrived about halfway through, he also brought the news that Roger decided that we had to live closer together I suppose to keep alive our new spark of 'friendship'- we were being partnered together for the next two months of classes.

"Near, you're going to the wrong room, silly! That's Mello's room, you don't wanna go in there without his permission do you?" my thoughts are interrupted by a high, too sweet, voice coming from my left. I flick my eyes in that direction, and see Linda. Goddamn, I thought I was rid of her! When will the stupid bitch learn to leave me in peace, I already made it perfectly clear that a) she is to stay the hell away from me, and b) under no conditions _whatever_ is she allowed to 'share' my chocolate.

Just as I open my mouth to tell her this, I close it again. Better not get _her_ too suspicious or she'll be bugging me forever trying to find out _what's wrong_, and _can I help_? No, Linda, you cannot help.

"Uh, hmmm. Yes, I just wanted to see if Mello is in his room and wish him good night. It is the socially acceptable thing to do after being assigned as someone's partner, is it not?" and damn if not only can Near do a good impression of me, I do a great impression of Near.

"Oh, what are you partnered on? A history assignment, or maybe an art assignment? If it's an art assignment, could I please help? I love art and its so much fun and Roger and Ms Loin say I'm pretty good at it and-" I hold up a hand and stop the wild gestures that she's making. Damn she's annoying.

"No, not for a specific assignment, but for the rest of the term. We have to share all the same classes. Apparently it will teach us to cooperate. At for some classes they will pull either of us out and we have to learn from the other what was taught in class," I turn and hit the wall behind me with a fist, "Seriously, what the fuck kind of idea is that? If we didn't get on before, shoving us together isn't going to improve anything is it??"

I whirl back to face her and I see her eyes widen, she takes a step back.

"Um… Near… are you sure you're okay? You did hit your head just yesterday and now if I didn't know better I'd swear you were acting like Mello. Do you, um, do you want me to take you to the nurse?" she tentatively reaches a hand towards me and I capture it, squeezing it too-hard for a second then letting it fall again, "No, I'll be fine… I'll go back to my room now, since Mello is obviously not here."

"Oh, okay. Good night then Near," she quickly turns her face away, but I can still see tears slowly rolling down her face, then she runs down the corridor, to the girl's side of the rooms.

I walk past my(Mello's) room and continue to my(Near's) room, then turn the handle and walk in. I keep telling Roger that we need to have locks on our doors, but I'm glad now he never got around to it, I've no idea where the hell Near has gotten to.

I close the door behind me and look around Near's room. White. Plain. Perfect -I mentally contrast with my own room, painted in a dark shade of blue with alternating black and red sheets. Not a thing out of place, a neat row of some kind of robot action figures along the wall, bookshelves stacked in descending height order, then by category. Bed sheets pure white, perfectly made and ironed. Which is weird because almost none of the kids' things are ironed here- we have to do our own laundry, the only exception is when someone is given laundry duty as a punishment for some wrongdoing.

I've gotten laundry duty. A lot.

I walk over to his wardrobe and pull the knob, the door opens with a faint clack and reveals a dowel rod holding nine identical, white, button up shirts. The floor of the wardrobe gives up just two pairs of plain white sneakers. I close the door again and open the drawers next to the wardrobe. The top draw has… Thirty, yep I see thirty pairs of balled white socks.

"Who needs thirty pairs of socks?? Especially someone who only has ten outfits- all exactly the same!" my voice seems to echo in the suddenly disturbed silence…

Next to the socks are nine pairs of underwear, neatly folded. How in the hell do you neatly fold underwear? Why would you even bother? I close the top drawer and open the next, revealing nine neat pairs of folded white cotton pants.

I only just realised it- Near isn't an unfeeling blank slate, he's a neat freak. I feel an evil smile spread across my face. Finally, now I have something to hold over his head when we're together!

Wait… why am I making plans to be together with him? As soon as we figure out how to fix this load of crap, I don't have to speak to him ever again. Oh, right… classes.

"Dammit! What is wrong with me?" I slam closed the drawer and jump onto the bed, lying down face first, rumpling the perfect sheets.

I breathe in their clean scent, whatever cleaning product is used on them. Vanilla scented, I think. Like Near.

I suddenly sit bolt upright, kneeling and staring at the wall.

Where the hell did that thought some from? Near doesn't smell like vanilla… does he? I pull the collar of the shirt I'm wearing up and carefully sniff it. Very faint, but definitely vanilla…

As well as two days worth of perspiration.

Guess its time to wash these clothes and take a shower.

I get up off the bed and unbutton the shirt, pulling it off and chucking it in a heap near the door, then open the door to Near's bathroom. Surprise, surprise- More White. I walk over to the shower and turn the hot and cold knobs about halfway, causing the shower pipes to give an alarming clanging sound, before the water starts flowing through the nozzle. I spy a bottle of shampoo and conditioner on the floor of the shower, next to a razor and one of those weird sponge-ball things.

"Hmmm… looks like Near actually has conditioner."

I go back to the sink and pick up the bar of soap-vanilla scented as well- then put it down again, reaching down to strip off the remainder of my clothes-chucking my pants and underwear in another pile. Then I stop. And stare at myself- not myself, Near. A naked Near, with pale smooth, almost glowing skin that is… yes, soft to the touch. I stroke my hand along my chest warily, just down to the small indentation of my belly button.

I quickly look up again and grab the soap, then step into the shower. I stand momentarily indecisive before grabbing the weird sponge-ball and rubbing the soap into it, giving me a bubble covered weird sponge-ball… Rubbing it against my arm elicits no problem so I wash both arms. Then I rub it against my chest. And stop.

"hnnngh..!"

Apparently Near has very, _very _sensitive nipples. Oh, god. Against my will, I feel a heaviness in my groin, and look down. Sure enough, I see the beginnings of a decent sized erection. Slightly shorter than me, but thicker. I didn't know that they could be different widths. I mean, I know that they can be different lengths because I read on heaps of different websites and in magazines and things where guys were always comparing sizes, but it never mentioned _width_ and…

I shake my head to stop the pointless barrage of thoughts… and I regret thinking about those magazines as I look helplessly at the fully engorged erection curving slightly up against white-silvery under the water- pubic hair. In a seeming trance I reach down with a soapy hand and stroke it, watching as it quivers slightly and I feel lines of pleasure shoot through my body from my groin. I hold my other hand up to the water and wash the soap off, then bite into it, muffling my exclamations as I slowly rub, stroke and trace along the length of flesh.

I sink down to a sitting position against the shower wall which somehow places the spray in direct contact with the sensitive organ and I quickly wrap my whole fist around the base and pull up to the top, squeezing slightly. And fuck if it isn't ecstasy .

"rrmmmmaAAOh," I release the hand in my mouth and apparently my limbs have developed minds of their own as it trails down my torso, lighting rubbing a nail against my left nipple, continuing down along my stomach and hip, under my groin to…

"Oh, f-fuck. Oh, yes!" As my finger thrusts into me again, I hastily speed up the movement of my other hand, "hhhrmmmm, yes, yes!" another thrust and I feel the heat and pressure build up within me, my back arching against the shower wall, "oh-oh f-fuck... Near!" the last comes out in a high pitched almost-scream and I watch through hazy eyes as a thickish white fluid spurts across the white trail of hair along my hips.

I pull back my hands and push against the floor, standing up and quickly rinsing off under the spray before turning it off. I shakily begin to step out of the shower and suddenly feel the edge of my toes hit the edge of the shower- oh, right, shorter so I have to lift my feet higher- and I pitch forward

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Woo! Yaoi... but not yaoi… does this count as yaoi? I mean it's boy smex, and its MelloxNear boy smex… but really its only Mello… but its also Near sort of…. Hmmm…. I've no idea how to classify this.

Oh, and if your wondering (though it should be obvious) I decided that all the kid's rooms have their own bathroom connected… because I say so.

listening to: Wendy Rule- fantastic songs based on nature, Greek mythology and witchcraft; as well as a sprinkling of evanescence, inkubus sukkubus, 37.0C by Yaida Hitomi.


	6. Chocolate

A/N: Sorry about the massive gap between chapters… but.. but… . THE GIANT HIPPOPOTOMAS'S ATTACKED…. AND THE HEFFALUMPS! As well as the fact that I became semi obsessed with Lost and bought the first 7 seasons of it .

Oh, and I can totally see Near seducing Mello with chocolate, can't you?

And just in case anyone is wondering (although no one is..) there's a gap of about an hour between chapter 5 and 6. Just adding some random info if you want it.

--------------------------------------------

I slowly open my eyes and look up at the ceiling. My first impressions are; warm, safe and Near. Warm-good, safe-good, Near-…

I close my eyes and think for a moment. Okay, I fell over in the shower… and now I'm lying down in bed. And there's warmth coming from… the wall? What the hell. It feels good against my still damp skin, so I push closer towards it and feel the black silk of a shirt against my bare skin…. wait a second.

"Ah, Mello, are you awake yet? As far as I can tell, you aren't badly injured, you just hit your forehead on the floor, causing you to fall unconscious," I hear a familiar-but-not-familiar voice next to my ear, "I carried you to bed since you wouldn't wake up."

"…"

"…"

"Near, what are you doing in my bed?"

"Technically, it is _my_ bed, and I am here to make sure that you are all right. I came over to see if you wanted anything back from your room for the night," I detect a slight lilt of amusement in his voice.

I open my eyes again and turn to stare at him, while self consciously pulling the sheets up around myself. He is sitting with his back against the wall, one knee against his chest, one leg stretched and resting against my side. He is also holding two bars of chocolate out to me. Yay.

"You missed out on your 'dinner' chocolate because Roger was watching us, but I hope this is alright, it was all I could get off the kitchen assistant," I stare at him. What do you care if I get chocolate or not?

I slowly remove one pale arm from under the covers and reach over to take the chocolate. I start to pull it from his grip when he suddenly grabs my wrist with his other hand.

"You can only have some if you share it, after all, I am the one that got it for you and its not like we're not sharing everything already."

_Tha-dump. _I can feel my heartbeat all through my body… chest, legs, neck, _wrists_. What is he… _Tha-dump_. My mouth suddenly feels dry and I swallow as I watch him stare straight at me with that blank expression- sitting oddly with my blue eyes, I am so used to seeing that stare in accordingly pale, blank eyes. After a few moments of speechlessness on my part, he releases his grip on my wrist and, still staring right into, _through_, me he drops one bar and begins to unwrap the other.

I flick my gaze down to his hands, tan and short-nailed and acting with a fey-seeming grace in contrast with their appearance. My hands were never that careful with anything but chocolate, Near's inhabitance changes the act to a dance. A slow dance of delicate stripping, like a virgin on their first night, the top is carefully slit and pulled down, corners folded, then the flesh is revealed- smooth, cool and creamy.

Near flicks his gaze off of mine and leans his head down to the newly revealed chocolate and slowly, oh, so slowly, takes the corner into his mouth and bites down.

*_crack_*

I shudder involuntarily at the sound, feeling suddenly hot under the thin blanket with another body lying almost alongside mine.

He lifted his head back to stare into my eyes, cerulean blue filling my vision, one eyebrow lifting in challenge. _How much do you want the chocolate, then?_

Well, I'm never one to back down from a challenge.

Closing the short distance between us, I match his lips with my own and lick at his lips roughly to get inside. When his lips part, I shove my tongue in to suck at his chocolate covered one. While lapping at his mouth, I feel his arms come around me and reciprocate, vaguely noticing that I've trapped him up against the wall.

After a minute he pulls his head away and gasps, sucking in air.

"You know, Mello, I believe that I have become accustomed to the taste of chocolate over the last few days, however…" he pauses and unwraps his arms from my waist to pick up the forgotten bar of chocolate, quickly tearing it open in contrast to the last bar.

I feel his smile as he looks at me looking at the chocolate.

Yep, he definitely has a sense of humour.

"… I find white chocolate more to my taste." He finishes. Of course Near would like _white_ chocolate. I feel an answering smile spread across my face as reach out and grab it, thinking about the image I must make- white hair, white skin, white eyes (or close enough) and now matching _food_.

I bite a piece off the corner and lean towards him, tilting my face up and instantly feel his lips against mine, licking at me as I did him. I part my lips and feel as a large tongue enters, tip running along the inside of my lips and pushing against the sensitive tip of my own, my moan pulsates through me, bringing a responding vibration from Near. The resulting feeling makes me pull my head back and pant, leaning against Near's shoulder to catch my breath.

"Heh, you know, white chocolate isn't nearly as tasteless as I remember it," I look up at him and brush his hair back, "but what tastes better? Chocolate or _you_?"

I pull my hand away and shuffle back as far as the single bed would let me, then slowly bring my hand up to my mouth and push a fingertip into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, savouring the mix of chocolate, salt and the faint trace of Vanilla. With my other hand I reach down and unbutton my oversized shirt, watching as Near's pupils dilate and his eyes flick between my mouth, my eyes and glimpses of stomach. As I finish unbuttoning my shirt, I remove my finger from my mouth with one last lick and shrug off the shirt, reaching forward and pulling Near's over his head.

"M-Mello, are you sure you want to do this? After all, it has been a stressful few days and you have just sustained a rather serious bump to the head and I don't wish to…"

"Shut up, Near. If anything, you should be worried about yourself, I mean you're much weaker and sickly than I am, I could hurt you."

He looks at me consideringly for a moment, then a full-blown grin spreads across his face, complete with the gleam of something- mischief, evil?- in his eyes. Uh-oh.

"But Mello, as you pointed out, my _body _is very frail and sickly, so easy to overpower with a minimal amount of strength. In fact, I rather think that this," He suddenly grabs my shouldera and pushes me down onto the pillows, straddling my thighs with his and pinning my arms by the elbows, "would be quite enough power to make you helpless."

And he kisses me. Not the sweet, chocolate coated kisses of before, or even the semi-desperate kiss of the forest. This was a triumphant kiss. The force of a person who knows that they have won a point. And I don't mind, not with Near.

-------------------------------------------------

Beta for this chapter is RuikaRose who not only writes better fics than me, she writes them RELIABLY . *cough*

Sorry about the sudden finish there, but if I don't finish and upload something, I never will. The next chapter will take place about 3 seconds after this and will, I PROMISE have the smex. Promise. Or you can kill me in the night or something. Ruika knows where I live O-O and… Near totally claims white chocolate, how can he not? :P

Currently listening to- F through I on my mp3 player. (Starting at 'Fer Sure' by The Medic Droid and enduing on 'I'm So Sick' by Flyleaf)

Random Quote! "Outside of a dog, a book is a man's best friend. Inside of a dog, it's too dark to read." – Groucho Marx, the crazy bastard.


End file.
